Little Suprises
by Lady Date
Summary: Seiji and Touma have been marriedfor ten years, but now after ten years of bliss, the demons of Touma past come back to haunt him. And Why is he suddenly so sick? Warnings: Nudity, Mpreg, possible violence and torture. Not for kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

Surprises

**Lady:** I have discovered one of the reasons for my writers block.

**Seto:** hopeful Final come to the realization that you are in incompetent writer and you'll never pick up a pen again?

**Lady:** Fat chance, Sea Horse.

**Seto:** Damn.

**Lady:** Anyway, what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted glares at Seto I came to the conclusion that I have way too many stories running in my head, so this is my vain attempt at trying relieve some of the build up.

**Sage:** You mean to tell us that the only reason you haven't updated anything is because you have too many ideas?

**Lady:** Pretty much.

**Seto:** Has anyone ever told you that you are an idiot?

**Lady:** Yes, and I usually hit them for it. taps kendo stick against her foot

**Seto:** I'll shut up.

**Lady:** How about you leave. I don't need you write now anyway.

**Seto:** sarcastic I feel loved...

**Lady:** pats his head You should. Troopers, front and center!

**Sage:** I'm already here.

**Lady:** ...Fine. Ronin's front and center!

**Seiji:** Is there a difference?

**Lady:** Yes, now shut up and go away.

**Rowen:** You called oh bitchy one?

**Lady:** Yes I did smurf.

**Seto:** Why don't you hit him for cursing, not to mention calling you bitchy?

**Lady:** I could make up some long, drawn out, BS answer, but the truth of the matter is I like him more then you. Rowen-kun if you please...

**Rowen:** With Pleasure. Lady Date does not own Ronin Warrior; it's owned by Sunrise, Bandai, and it original creator. In fact if she did own it, there would be a hell of a lot more then hints of pairings in the show, I can guarantee. No Money is being made off this work of fiction, is solely for amusement purposes.

**Sage:** Story

Surprises

Sunlight streamed into the second floor bedroom window of the Date-Hashiba home. The residence of the lovely house rested snugly within the confine of their nice warm bed. Or at least one of them did.

Seiji stretched out his arm across the bed, soaking but the sunshine and wonder vaguely were the extra warmth went. With a soft noise he turned over and glanced that the electric alarm clock on the bed side table. 7:30. He sat up and looked about the empty room. This was odd. Usually he was the first one up in the morning. Even after being married for three years, it was still rare for Touma to be awake before 10. So his husband's absents this morning was a little concerning.

The faint sound of retching floated from the bathroom. Seiji threw the covers off, not caring that he was nude underneath, and padded quite to the closed bathroom door. He rapped lightly against the wood. "Tou-chan? Are you alight in there?" The only response he got was a low groan. Carefully he pushed the door open until just his head fit through. "Touma?"

The archer was slumped against the toilet, his bangs pushed up by the seat. He was shivering slightly, no towel or rode to protect his naked body from the cold tile floor. Normally pale cheeks were green with nausea. Watery blue eyes smiled up at him weakly. "Ohayo, Seiji-koi." The blond was at his side in an instant. He pulled his lover's lean frame against his slightly broader one and held him close, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

Touma sighed and leaned into the embrace, enjoying the feel of strong arms around his waist. Kami, this was the third week in a row that he had been sick. Very morning, like clock work, we would be awoken at 6 by the urgent need to spew what ever it was that he had eaten the night before up. This of course was never very much, because about the same time the illness started, his normally exuberant appetite disappeared and he wasn't even sure what was causing it. Fortunately he had been able to hide it from Seiji. The lasting thing he need was his beloved husband fretting over his health. Moving just enough to not make himself sick, he pushed himself away from Seiji. His husband gently rubbed his arms and cheeks.

"I'm fine, Seiji." Touma waved off his concern.

"You don't look it." Seiji raised one elegantly eyebrow.

"It was probably something I at last night."

"Are you sure? If you're not feeling well you don't have to g-" Touma pressed a finger to the swordsman's lips.

"I'm fine Seiji. I would miss this dinner for the world." He gentle caressed the taller man's cheek. "After all it's not every day you celebrate a 28th anniversary." He smiled and rose to his feet. Seiji quickly followed and pulled his lovers body flush against his own.

"Fine. But if you feel the slightest bit ill, I want you to tell me and we'll leave." He nuzzled the soft blue locks.

"Seiji..." The blonde tilted his husbands face up to meet his gaze.

"Promise me, Tou-chan."

The blue haired man blushed likely, the redness chasing away the green. He bowed his head and nuzzled Seiji's neck. "I promise."

It was almost pathetic they way the blonde could unconsciously manipulate Touma's emotions. All it took was a look, or a sigh, or a touch and the archer was putty in his skillful hands.

Touma smiles and kissed is Seiji's cheek. "Why don't you do start breakfast and I'll be right down." Being careful not to make himself sick again, he stretched his limbs. Seiji quickly followed, rubbing Touma's sides.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Seiji!" Touma huffed indignantly.

"What?" The blonde laughed and kissed at the pout adorning his lover's lips. He knew that it annoyed his lover to no end when he babied him, but he couldn't help but worry about the former warrior. Things were not good for the archer once everything with armors was said and done. He shook his head to dislodge the negative thought. No, he wouldn't think about that. He and Touma were pasted that now. There was no need to bring up painful memories. Instead his thought turned to his beloved.

As Seiji passed a shelf of trophies he examined each of the plates. Amidst the kendo and archery trophies were smaller ones, for eating contests. Seiji snorted. He always wondered where his lover put all that food. There wasn't an ounce of fat on Touma's lean frame; and aside from a slight inherent sugar imbalance, he was perfectly healthy.

The sound of Touma's barfing echoed though the quite house. It seemed his stomach wasn't done rebelling against him yet.

Seiji sighed to himself and continued on his way to the kitchen. The former swordsman could only wonder as to what was making his husband ill. He thought back to Touma's meals the previous day and realized the archer had eaten next to nothing. Some fruit here, a few crackers there, a sandwich before bed. No excessive plates of food, no trying to sneak snacks from the kitchen. The more Seiji thought about it, the more of Touma's behavior was out of place lately.

His love often stayed up late, but for several weeks Touma was in bed before him. Seiji mused that Touma was very much like a bird. The archer was exceptionally good had hiding things like emotions and sickness from others. Kourin's bear didn't even want to think about how long Touma, his love, had been hiding this from him. He knew he really aught to take to Touma to a doctor, but he also knew that that wouldn't end well for anyone.

He leaned against the counter in the kitchen, lost to his thoughts. He didn't hear the soft padding of feet into the kitchen. He didn't sense anything until it was too late. Cold water sprayed across his exposed rear, pulling an indignant yep from Seiji. The blonde turned and shot a glare at his laughing lover. Touma gasped for breath once his laughing subsided.

"You left yourself for that, and you know it." The archer smirked. He was looking much better than he had a few minutes ago. He was still a bit pale and his eyes were still glassy, but it was still an improvement over the pale sickly creature he had seen before.

Seiji turned around fully and pulled the archer close resting his broad hands on Touma's cotton clad waist, rubbing his sides tenderly. "Feeling better, are we?" The blue haired man stepped forward and nestled himself against Seiji's chest.

"Mm-hmm…" Touma closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of musk and sandalwood. Thankfully that was one thing that didn't make him sick to his stomach. He smiles and placed feather light kisses Seiji's golden chest, giggling to himself. "Didn't anyone teach you that it was a bad idea to cook naked?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and swatted Touma on the rear. "It's not something that came up when my mother taught me to cook. So behave you." Seiji laughed as a pink tongue poked out at him. Taking advantage of the situation, he leaned forward and captured the tempting piece of flesh.

Touma squeaked in surprise as his tongue was sucked into his husband's mouth. He moans as a masterful lingua wrestled with his own for dominance. He soon relented, becoming relaxed and pliant in the swordsman's grip. He arched into the broad hands that roamed his tender flesh. The blonde's erection pressed against his crotch announcing the other's arousal. Touma ground his hips up into Seiji, causing the blonde to moan into the kiss. Sword calloused hands traveled down the smooth plain of the archer's back to cup the firm globes of his aft.

The high whistle started the two and forces them to jump apart. The perpetrator just laughed sweet tone. "My, my. You two put on quite the show..."

"Oba-san!" Touma pouted at his grandmother. The elderly woman just laughed at her grandson.

"What's the matter Touma-kun? Is granny embarrassing you?" She laughed more as the pout deepened.

Seiji just shook his head as grandmother and grandson exchanged banter. He had to admire the woman dedication to her children. It was thanks to her that he and Touma were able to marry at all. The elderly woman had fought his grandfather tooth and nail for them, almost costing her his friendship. How she finally convinced him, Seiji never knew, but he was thank that she was in there lives. Another whistle pulled him from his thoughts. He looked at his giggling husband and grandmother, one golden brow raised in curiously.

"I'm starting to see what Touma like about you Seiji-kun..." She pointed at his exposed crotch. Touma said nothing to his defense; instead, he stood there and giggles, blushing all while. Seiji quickly looked down, then grabbed the nearest object to cover himself. He coughed slightly; trying to draw is attention way from his privates. His cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"I'll take care of breakfast; you go get dressed." She smiled warmly at him as he shooed him out of the kitchen and giggling at the indignant yelp he makes when he swats his rear. She waited until Seiji was out of ear shot before turning to her offspring. "Looking forward to the dinner?" She hummed to herself as she busied herself, pulling things out of the fridge.

Touma sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I guess." He watched his grandmother lazily.

She stopped and looked at Touma. "Something the matter Tou-chan?" She moved closer to her grandson, worry evident in her eyes. She pressed a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm just not feeling well Oba-san. " He sighed as he slumped forward more, the green color creeping back into face.

"Oh?" She said nothing more. She just stood there and petted his hair gently.

"Don't tell Seiji I said this, but I haven't been feeling well for a while..."

"Define a while."

"Three weeks."

"And you don't want me to tell him, why?"

"Because I know he'll worry and that's not something he need right now."

"You know how I feel about lying Touma..."

"I know Sobo-san..."

"Then why are you? Better yet, why are you asking me too?"

"I'm not asking you!" Touma shot up quickly before groaning in pain and slumping against the counter. He covered his mouth as the urge to retch returned with his sudden movement. His Grandmother was by his side in an instant, rubbing circles into his back. He breathed in heavy pants while swallowing the bile rising in the back of his throat. Taking a breath, he started again. "I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you not to say anything to him about it."

The elderly woman heaved an exasperated sigh. "And if he asks?" His silence was all the conformation she needed. "Why don't you just tell him the truth?" She pushed her grandson into a normal sitting position and looked him over with a critical eye.

"Because then he'll spend more time worrying about me, when he should be worrying about other things."

"Has it occurred to you that not tell him is going to make him worry more?"

"Yes, actually, it has, thank you..." Touma rubbed his face tiredly. "I just don't want to ruin things for Seiji, especially tonight..."

"Tonight?" She tapped her shin in though as she tried to remember was tonight was. "Oh! That's right. It's Yuiko and Joseph's anniversary tonight. I had almost forgotten what the dinner was about... But what does that have to so with you and Seiji?"

"My husband planed their party. He loves his parents so much, and he just wants it to be special for them. Worry about me being a little sick is just going to dampen the whole mood, most importantly Seiji's."

"That's no excuse Touma, and you know it."

"Sobo..."

"Don't you '_Sobo_' me, young man."

"I'm 28, that's hardly young."

"That's not the point and you know it."

Touma sighed. "I promise I'll tell Seiji after the party alright?"

"I'd prefer sooner, but I won't push it" She sent him a look before resuming her cooking. Before Touma could respond Seiji came into the room, this time fully dressed. Touma's grandmother smirked at her grandson-in-law. "Aw... No ass-less chaps?" The blonde stared at her.

" You, Hashiba Makoto, are horrible." He pulled up a chair next Touma. He pulled the archer close for a quick kiss. He nuzzled the soft blue locks and inhaled a scent that was uniquely Touma. Touma sighed and cuddled into his lover's arm, taking comfort in presence.

"Aw...so cute! I have to remember to bring my camera when you two are around." This was met with a glare and raspberry. "No need to be so hostile," she snorted. "And aren't you a little old to be blowing raspberries?"

"No."

"Just checking." The old lady smiled. "But only mature boys who don't blow raspberries get my special breakfast." She laughed at the distressed noise that left her grandson. Her mirth turned into concern as quickly as her beloved child's face changed colors. Seiji took Touma into his arms quickly and rubbed soothing circles into his back until the color returned into the archer's stomach.

"I don't think Touma's can handle your "special breakfast" at the moment, Makoto. Best save that for another day." He strokes the back of his husband's head. The elderly woman hummed to herself.

"I think fish and some steamed rice would stay down better." Touma quickly shook his head and covered his mouth with his hands. The mere thought of fish was making him queasy. Standing up, he rushed into the downstairs bathroom, leaving a bewildered grandmother and husbands in his wake.

"Well… that was odd…" The exchanged looks with one another, neither wanting to be the one to sure what to say about what they just saw. Both knew Touma well enough to know that pressing him, would only cause him to bottle up, so they would just had to wait it out and hope that it was nothing serious.

In the bathroom stared at his reflection in the mirror of above the sink. Gods what was wrong with him? This was the second time in his life he had ever been sick. The first time… He repressed shudder and swallowed hard. It was best not to think about that. The past was the past, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Turning on the tap be splashes ice cold water of his face and chest; anything to sooth the fever coursing through him. He grimaced at his appearance. He looked like shit. Slapping his cheeks a few times he stood up straight and squared his shoulders. He could not, would not, go to his in-laws anniversary looking like something White Blaze had dragged in after killing and playing with it for two hour! He would represent the Hashidate name with honor! He just prayed to Kami that he could make it though the whole night.

_To Be Continued_

Lady: And there we have it.

Seiji: What the hell is wrong with you?

Lady: Um… Elaborate please.

Seiji: What did you do to my Touto-chan?

Lady: "Touto-chan"?

Seiji: -blinks for a second- …. Shut up.

Seto: Does this mean you'll be working on Romantic Horror again at some point in the future?

Lady: Probably. I have the rest of the summer. And I apologies to those of you who are watching some of my other stories… I've been a bit distracted lately.

Snape: She's been busy writing transformers pr0n.

Lady: Have not! I've been busy with classes!  
Snape: Then explain all the Blurr/Bumblebee logs you have saved…

Lady: Uh…. Review please! –runs and hides from angry muses-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lady**: I swear I'm not dead, college just sucks all the will to write out of you.  
**Seto**: After all the Transformers smut you've been drawing lately? Your just lazy.  
**Lady**: More like easily distracted but okay. But it does, classes do tend to pull one away...  
**Seiji**: Excuses, Excuses. Get writing,  
**Lady**: Oyi, When did you become the boss?  
**Seiji**: When you deprived me of nukie and made my Touto-chan sick...  
**Lady**: Oh yeah... -giggles- Sorry about that.  
**Seiji**: -glares-**  
Touma**: Moving on.**  
Seto**: Let get this over with so you can work on all the other stories you have yet to finish.**  
Lady**: Fair enough. Seiji if you please?**  
Seiji**: Finally. Lady Date does not own Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors) If she did, it wouldn't just be ambiguously gay. Believe me. Any OC's that you would like to use, feel free, just ask first  
__**Touma**: Story._

**Little Surprised  
Part II**

**

* * *

**The noise in the Hotel dinning room was unbearable. Or at least it was to Touma. The din of people talking, the clatter of plates and glasses, even the soft sitar music playing in the background. All of it could have been an Air horn for all Touma cared. The bright twinkling light of the chandelier didn't help. He felt like his head was going to explode. And the food. God, it was driving him nuts! The food looked so good, Mouth-wateringly delicious... but every time he got close enough to smell it felt like someone punched him the gut. He had to turn away when Seiji's plate unagi arrived, and he loved eel! Forcing a smile onto his face he politely turned down his love's offer to share.

That had been hours ago. Now Touma stood out on the balcony, watching the goings on of the dance floor. Distinguished guests and members of the Date family gathered into the well lit ball room chatting merely about the couple seated at the head table, his husband included. He leaned against the balcony with a sigh. Tonight just wasn't his

night… Hell if he were honest, it wasn't his month. The smell of red bean pudding drifted under his nose, forcing the warrior of Wisdom to quickly turn and cover his mouth. His eyes slammed shut as a wave of dizziness washed over him, making this stomach feel even worse. He clutched as his stomach as rolled violent under his skin, threatening to spill what little contents it possessed. Damn nausea, damn dizziness. His eyes back to prickle in frustration. Damn MOOD SWINGS!

"Touma?" Warm hand settled on his shoulder but he was too ill to turn around. Even is his misery fogged mind he could recognize his lover's voice. Swallowing back the bile rising in the back of his throat he managed to straighten himself.

"Yeah Seiji?" He forced a smile onto his face, but it was weak even by his standards. His face was pale and flushed all at once. His body was shaking, and he was pretty sure the clamminess he was feeling meant a cold sweat. But he would be okay for Seiji's sake.

"It's time to toast my parents. Are you coming in?" The blond peered around his shoulder to look at him, a finely arched eyebrow raised in concern. The smile faltered just a little.

"Yeah, I just need to get some fresh air…" Please buy it, please buy it…

"You've been out here for half an hour." Not buying it. With a deep breath and buries his nose in Seiji's neck, inhaling the one smell that doesn't make him ill. The scent of lavender and sandalwood caress his sense and soothe the pangs of his stomach. A faint sigh escaped him.

"I'll be in a moment okay? I just need to gather myself." He gave Seiji a much better, slightly more real, smile. He still wasn't fooled, but it was accepted, with a look that clearly said that they would talk about it later. He could deal with later.

Walking back inside left a foal taste in Seiji's mouth, but he ignored it. He and his husband were going to have a nice long talk when they got home. He's watched as his lover got progressively worse and worse as the days past, and tonight was definitely the worst.

Glancing over his shoulder, Seiji looked back at the pale figure of his beloved in the dim moon light. He looks to fragile standing there, like he could fall part at any moment. And yet at the same time, this fragile being couldn't be anymore beautiful to him. Despite the whispers and disdainful look he knew the blue haired man was receiving, from Seiji's on family no less.

Speaking of his family, he turned to face his relatives all waiting expectantly. His sister Yayori was the first to speak.

"Well his he coming in, or his he going to continue to sulk out on the balcony?"

"Yayori-san! Be nice! Touma-chan is obviously not feeling well." Satsuki was immediate just to her brother-in-law's defense. At least one person in his family liked his husband.

"Touma hasn't been feeling well quite some time." He looked back towards the balcony, watching the blue haired man take deep breaths.

"He shouldn't have come if that was the case."

"Yayori!" It was his mother whom stepped in this time. Yayori huffed and crossed her arms. Seiji shook his head. It was well known fact inside the family that his older sister didn't agree with his marriage. And while she wasn't openly harassing him, she took every opportunity to make him look bad. His mother turned her gaze to him. "Has he not gone to see a doctor?"

"He's being difficult."

"Who's being difficult?" Seiji turned his head to look at his mate's pale features. He was obviously still ill, but he was putting on a brave front for his in-laws. Seiji's mouth formed a grim line. He was going to talk to Touma about this later.

"No one. Are you ready?" A nod from the archer as he moved to his side was the only response. Carefully, tapped on a glass to get everyone's attention.

The wide grin plastered on Touma's face was getting harder and harder to maintain. He swallowed a bile once again the smell of food was making his horrible nauseous. The world seemed to be tipping and whirling around him. Every sound made his ears rings. Even Seiji's voice sounded like a hog horn in his ears. It seemed like hours passed before it all became too much. Quickly covering his mouth, the archer darted from the blonde's side towards the double balcony. Slamming into the doors, he rushed to the edge and released everything his stomach contained over the side. He ignored the startled shouts from below as slumped against the concrete. The last thing the he recalled was the Seiji's voice calling his name before his world heaving before dissolving into blackness.

TBC

_**Lady**: Done and done. Short I know, but I really didn't have much planned for this chapter.  
**Seiji**: O_O  
**Touma**: Is all that really necessary? –knows exactly what is wrong with him-  
**Lady**: Probably not. But I figured that it would be harder on your body than most.  
**Touma**: Really?  
**Shin**: What the bloody hell is going on and why aren't we in the story yet?  
**Lady**: That's for next chapter  
**Shuu**: Dude!  
**Seiji**: -shakes LD by the shoulders- What did you do to my Touma!?  
**Lady**: O_x  
**Shin**: -tries to pulls him off LD- Um… would you be so kind as to review before Seiji kills her?  
**Touma**: Things are just going to get more interesting from here folks…_


End file.
